Ask Me Again
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Seto and Isis have been dating for a while now and Seto wants to take their relationship to a further level.


Yeah, I got this idea from a movie, don't remember which movie it was and this fic isn't anything like it x) God, I watch too much TV…

This is the first time that I do a character's point of view but I think I did alright :D Even though they may go out of character at times but isn't it always like that? Well for me anyways xD I'm just rambling now.

Oh! One last thing, I never call Isis "Ishizu" so she will just be Isis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Ask Me Again_

_(Normal Point of View)_

Isis sighed annoyed while watching the TV which had a documentary about fishes; she wasn't really paying attention but she kept her eyes on the TV none the less.

Isis closed her eyes sighing but jumped out of her seat when she heard a deep voice against her ear, "Isis, I'm home again."

Isis shrieked and held a hand close to her chest, breathing heavily while glaring at her boyfriend who was smirking.

(_Seto's Point of view_)

I open the door to our, I mean my mansion; technically it's mine and Isis' because she _lives_ here and of course Mokuba's but... I glance down to the little object in my hand that makes my heart skip a beat. Yes, I do have a heart, the idiots Bakura and Marik surprisingly and finally found out when I started to date Isis, heh. I place the object in my pocket.

I walk through the long hall and into the living room where I see my lovely godess. I smile, I know it's very rare but it seems I do it more when I'm around her... I shake my head and the smile fades. Must. Not. Smile. Too. Much.

But funny enough a smirk replaces my lost smile. It is another smile in a way, isn't it? I slowly walk behind the sofa, still she hasn't notice me; I'm inches away from her ear, should I whisper? Nah.

"Isis, I'm home again," I said smirking when I hear her shriek; she has such a beautiful voice, even so high pitched... I love it when she screams though… especially my name…

"SETO!" There it is, she glares at me, her chest moving rapidly up and down, I gave her a quite scare didn't I? Isis lightly hits my chest but does not break the glare.

A glaring contest, eh? I can do that. I glare back and she rolls her eyes. "No fair," she said and then turned serious, "Where have you been? You've been out for hours."

I look at the big grandfather clock and see she was right. "I'm sorry," I simply say and look at Isis who narrows her eyes at me…

(_Isis' Point of View_)

Ooh, that bastard! I glare at him and hit him on his macho chest. To think that he would sneak up at me and do that?! Oh no, he didn't glare back at me. "No fair," I say, I mean he has had his practices with Yami and Joey and bunch of people he hates…

I don't want to be a nosy girlfriend but the little voice in my head has been nagging on about it for a while now and I'm getting kind of worried too so for the sake of me and my little voice I ask, "Where have you been? You've been out for hours."

"I'm sorry_"_ Sorry he says?! No further explaining? Is he trying to get me killed of stress? I narrow my eyes at him, he better have some excuses or I will… I can't finish the thought before he kisses me, damn him.

I kiss him back with force; I'm upset and stubborn OK! But being as stubborn as me (possibly more) he somewhat deepens the kiss and then pulls away so we both can get some air.

"I love you," he says with a slight pant and wraps his arms around me. How can someone say those simple words and make my heart race so fast? I hug him back and he kisses my forehead. I wish we could stay like this forever…

(_Normal Point of View_)

They sat in the sofa and Seto ran his thumb over Isis' chin lovingly. He looked at her and smiled; then he stopped and dug his hand into his pocket. Isis watched curiously at what he was looking for and Seto turned away. That made Isis even more curious and she pouted when he didn't let her see.

Seto smirked when he saw the pout and kissed it away, he then held a box to Isis. Isis tilted her head to the side and Seto rolled his eyes opening it. Isis gasped wide-eyed when she saw what was in it; there was a beautiful ring with the biggest huge-ass diamond she had ever seen. And to top it all, it was blue.

She looked up from the box at Seto who was watching her intensely. Isis stared back and Seto bit his lip, "Isis, will you marry me?"

Isis was shocked; many times had she fantasized about this particular moment in her head that she had lost count. She opened her mouth but no words seemed to get out. This was the first time in her life that she was left speechless.

Seto looked worriedly into her eyes and Isis stood up not looking into his eyes, "Sorry Seto, I need to get some fresh air…" she muttered, hurried and grabbed her coat that was in one of the stools and went outside.

Seto sat in the sofa, alone, with the box in his hand. This certainly did not go as planned…

…

Isis held her coat against her body, sighing frustrated not really watching where she was going. What an idiot she was! The most handsome richest CEO (not to mention her awesome boyfriend) in all Japan asked to marry her and she rushed out of the door. What was she thinking? Wasn't that supposed to be the happiest moment of her life…?

Images of her throwing herself on Seto screaming; "YES! YES! I will!" came flashing through her mind and she gave a snort. She didn't even say, "I need time to think…" or something like that, he was going to dump her for sure now.

Tears blurred her vision making her accidentally bump into someone, "Ahh!" she fell flat on her butt. Isis groaned and looked up seeing a man looking at her rather disturbingly.

"You should watch where you're going there little missy," he said giving her a hand which she brushed away, "I can stand up by myself thank you," she got up and brushed her butt, "Sorry but I have to go," she walked away but the man grabbed her hand. "Let go off me!" Isis said alarmed and the guy laughed.

"Come on missy, I only want to have some fun," he said with a sick smile and Isis pulled her hand away from his grip, "I don't know who the hell you are but leave me alone you sicko!" She ran down the street, glancing back then realizing that she ran into an alley. Great, this was the best time to get distraught by your stupid thoughts.

Isis felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she ran and when things couldn't get any better, the heel on her high-heeled boot broke, making her twist her ankle badly. The guy neared her with that sick smile and Isis panicked, she took off her boot and threw it at him, which didn't make any damage at all when he ducked the boot.

"Get away from me you creep!" she shouted angrily and the guy bent down and looked at her foot. "Let's go to my place and I'll make it all better…" he said perverted and Isis nearly gagged because of his breath. He was leaning too close to her face and he reeked of alcohol.

"Just leave me alone," she sobbed; she was getting really scared now when she felt his dirty cold hand touch her thigh.

Isis whimpered and clenched her eyes shut thinking about anything other than what was happening.

"YOU DISGUSTING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Isis heard Seto's voice scream, she opened her eyes in case she imagining Seto there but thankfully, he was real.

He grabbed the man, being practically twice his size and threw him away so the guy's head crashed into a dumpster. Seto walked to the man and kicked him hard in the stomach, "Don't. You. DARE. Touch. Her!" Isis watched Seto admiringly as he kicked the man repeatedly in various places. Seto then stopped and whispered in his ear, "You can't sue me and if you try, you'll be sorry."

Seto ran and crept beside his lover, "Isis, did he do anything?" he asked taking her hand rubbing it against his cheek, "If he did, I can kill him here right now." Isis gave a weak laugh and hugged him. Seto smiled, "I guess that's a no?"

Isis nodded into his neck and kissed it. Seto shivered and grabbed her bridal style, "What happened to your boot? Is he some kind of feet pervert or?" Isis giggled, "I don't know. I tried to throw my boot at him in defense…" she explained and Seto gave a nod. "But darling, now you realize that you'll be in my great supervision from now on…" He said sternly and Isis pouted, "I'm not a kid you know…"

Seto laughed, "That's right and if you were then I'd be a criminal."

Isis put her head against his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Are you smelling me?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow looking down at her and Isis buried her head even more into his chest, "I can smell my boyfriend if I want to," she mumbled and looked up at him, sticking her tongue out.

He chuckled at her childish acts, being the serious woman she was, the childish side was cute he thought.

"But Seto… How did you find me?" Isis then asked and Seto was quiet. "Well?" Isis inquired and Seto looked at her and smiled, "I just had this feeling you know?" Isis looked down, "Oh," she said and closing her eyes, snuggling closer to Seto. She was glad he had found her, so glad to be with him.

Seto smirked when she didn't see, the truth was that he had planted a tracking device into her necklace but the hell he would tell her that.

…

Moments later when they were back to the mansion again they had a little disagreement, which lead to passionate make out in the sofa.

Seto took off his shirt and while Isis was trying to unzip Seto's pants and while she did that Seto was pulling her shirt off. Isis then stopped and Seto looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with his hair all messed up and topless.

Isis smiled and shook her head. Seto rolled his eyes, he didn't know why she stopped if there wasn't something wrong so he leaned back in but Isis put her finger against his lips.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed, he didn't want to sound harsh but he couldn't hide his annoyance caused by Isis' foolish games.

"Ask me again," She said and looked deeply into his eyes. Seto raised an eyebrow, "…What is it?" Isis giggled, "No not that," she laughed and Seto blinked clueless.

"I want you to get on you knees this time," Isis demanded and Seto's light bulb (the one floating over his head) turned on. Seto rested on one knee and took her hand, "Isis Ishtar. Will you marry me?"

Isis smiled, "You half naked could make me agree to do anything!" Seto stood up and smirked feeling proud, "It's a yes then?" He asked and Isis nodded and glomped him. "YES! YES! I will!" she shouted happily.

Seto grinned and kissed her again, "You know, you're the only person that can get me on my knees, so don't abuse your… talent."

…

I suck at writing action and the run into alley part was a bit cliché? xD Ah, anyway, I was maybe thinking about a sequel? Involving Bakura and Marik… and the wedding :3 Well, I'll write it if you'd like me to.

The end?

And I will gladly appreciate reviews, as always!


End file.
